Grady With a Chance of Sonny?
by I-Got-A-Screename663
Summary: Inspired by the upcoming episode. Sonny pretends to be Grady's girlfriend. How does Chad feel about this? And what does he do about it? How does everyone else react? Why are there so many questions? This is my first multi-chapter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**Me: Oh, Mackenzie. Why won't you believe me?**

**Mackenzie: Because. You've lied to me before. And I just don't know *dramatic look to the side* if I can trust you anymore.**

**Me: Please! I'm telling you the truth, Mackenzie. **_**I**_** was the one who gave you the thousand dollar watch.**

**Mackenzie: *Gasp* Lies! It was Chloe. The note was in her handwriting.**

**Me: Okay, fine. I lied. But it's just so hard to not lie to you, Mackenzie. I have this uncontrollable need to cause drama when I'm around you. But now *pause* I must tell you the truth.**

**Mackenzie: *Looks at me expectantly***

**Me: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT! IT"S ALL DISNEY'S!**

**Mackenzie: NO!**

**Me: Yes! Now good-bye, Mackenzie. I must go. The story calls to me! *runs away dramatically***

Grady With a Chance of Sonny

Hand in hand, they walked into a Commissary. Big sappy smiles were plastered on their face. Ignoring the wondering stares around them, the couple made their way to the food line. The lunch lady was so shocked she didn't realize that she handed them a silver platter with lobster drowning in butter. To the table they went, gazing into each others eyes the whole way.

From the outside, they looked like two teenagers in love. Maybe they were. Who knows?

Only those two, that's for sure.

The only thing everyone else knew was that Chad Dylan Cooper walked in just as Grady leaned over to whisper in Sonny's ear.

"Everyone's staring at us." Grady whispered, his hot breath hitting Sonny's cheek.

"I know, sweetie. Isn't that what you wanted?" Sonny replied, stretching her smile as tight as she could.

Grady smiled, turning back to his food, "Oh yeah."

Sonny suppressed a grimace as she watched Grady attack his food. _Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend._ She thought wryly.

Scanning the commissary one more time, Sonny's eyes settled on Chad, standing in th doorway. He was staring straight back at her.

What was that in his eyes? She wondered. Shock? Hurt? Jealousy? She thought hesitantly. No. I must be imagining things.

Chad noticed her watching him, and started to smirk. Walking over to them, he made sure to keep in control, "Well, what have we got here?" He asked cockily.

Grady coughed up some lobster. Chad looked at him with obvious distaste. Quickly recovering, Grady put his arm around Sonny, with her head resting on his shoulder, "We have me and my new girlfriend, Sonny. Sitting together eating some lobster."

"Is that so?" Chad asked edgily. He stared straight into Sonny's eyes, "How long have you been together?"

Grady started to speak, but Sonny jumped in, "It happened lat night. We were coming up with sketches for next weeks show and…well maybe it was just the fact that all our ideas involved couples, but I don't think that was it. Laughs were shared, and one thing led to another…" Sonny paused, looking at Grady with adoration, "He said he'd had feelings for me since I joined the show, and naturally I felt the same way. Then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

By the end of Sonny's story, Chad looked disgusted, while Grady gaped, "Wow, Sonny. That was a great story. I could never have come up with such a-"

"Now what do you want, Chad?" Sonny cut Grady off by squeezing his arm.

"I just wanted to see what was going on. I mean after all, I am _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. I know everything." He stated, straightening his collar.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Sure you do. Now if you don't mind," she stood up and tugged Grady with her, "My Grady-Wady and I have to get to rehearsal."

"But you're rehearsal isn't for another half-hour." Chad challenged, rising as well.

Sonny thought for a moment, "Well…we're rehearsing…for rehearsal. Yeah that's it. Now if you'll excuse us. Good-bye." Sonny practically pulled Grady away.

Once behind the closed doors of the commissary, Sonny dropped Grady's arm like it was on fire, "Great job, Sonny. I think everyone believed us." Grady told her.

Sonny patted Grady's shoulder, "What are friends for? I'm happy to help. Now, remind me again, why we need to do this?"

Grady sighed, "Tween Weekly recently printed an article about actors and their dating history. Since, you know…I've never actually _had_ a girlfriend they said they're waiting for me to…come out. Of the closet." He added.

"Right." Sonny said, "But, wait, why don't you just tell them you're not gay?"

"Sonny," Grady said, exasperated, "Santiago Horaldo won't believe that unless I have proof I've got a girlfriend. That's the whole reason I need your help."

"I understand. But you know Grady, it's okay that you don't have a girlfriend. Someday you'll find that special someone." Sonny smiled encouragingly.

"You think?" He asked bashfully.

"I really do."

"Thanks, Sonny. You're the best fake girlfriend ever." Grady said.

Sonny flipped her hair mockingly, "Well, thank you. I have been told my fake-dating skills are quite extraordinary."

"Who's told you that?" Grady asked, genuinely interested.

Sonny paused, her eyes wide, "You know I think we're late for rehearsal." She speeded off, with Grady calling after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Announcer Guy: We interrupt this show for an important news bulletin.**

**Me: WHAT? NO! Sonny was just about to get lost in Chad's eyes!**

**Announcer Guy: It seems there have been reports of suspicious persons hanging around Disney Studios.**

**Me: *Looking way too innocent* Oh my. How alarming.**

******Announcer Guy: Experts are saying that this person seems to be trying to acquire ownership of SWAC.**

******Me: OH NO! THEY DISCOVERED MY SECRET PLAN! I guess casing the place while wearing a neon sign saying "Innocent bystander: Pay No Attention" wasn't a great idea. Oh well, until I think of a new plan I DON"T OWN SWAC OR DISNEY OR ANYTHING! ALL IS OWNED BY DISNEY! **

Grady With a Chance of Sonny Chapter 2

"Something doesn't seem right." Chad muttered to himself. He looked back to where Sonny and Grady had walked away and felt something in the pit of his stomach. Huh. What is that? He wondered. Probably just hungry, he reasoned.

Getting up from the table and walking to the line, Chad flashed his signature CDC smile and asked for his usual. A rack of lamb on a silver platter appeared from behind the counter, "Thanks." Chad winked at the lunch lady.

He made his way to the Mackenzie Falls table and sat down, "Did you see those two Randoms?" Chastity asked, "They were all over each other. It was disgusting."

"I know." Marta quickly agreed, "And they just don't fit. Not that the girl is all that pretty, but she is _way_ out of that guys league."

"What do you mean Sonny's not pretty?" Chad demanded, then covered his mouth.

Marta looked at him oddly, "I mean, she's just not that pretty. But I have quite a high standard of pretty. I mean, have you met me?" She flipped her hair.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Marta, I _have_ met you. I hired you, remember?" Marta just shrugged.

"Anyway, why do you care?" Ferguson piped up.

"I-I don't. What do I care about S-Sonny's relationships? Or if she's pretty. Or that her eyes…are the most beautiful shade of brown…or that her smile lights up the room."Chad had a dreamy smile on his face. He shook his head and mumbled, "Stupid cute."

His cast looked at him funny, "I've got to go." He hurried out of the commissary and started wandering down the halls. Before he knew it he was at the door to Sonny and Tawni's shared dressing room.

He heard laughter on the inside and smiled slightly. Sonny has the greatest laugh, he thought to himself. Gah, stop thinking about her! She's a random, and you could never be together. "But I want us to be together." He said out loud. Gasp, "I did _not _just say that. I can't like Sonny. She's with Grady…she _should_ be with me. Gasp! There I go again! Ugh, what's wrong with me? And why am I talking to myself?" He cried.

"Did you hear something?" Sonny's voice carried out from the room. Next thing Chad knew, Sonny had opened the door, "Chad? What are you doing here?" She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Oh, uh, you know. No reason. Can't a guy come visit his favorite random form time to time?" He asked, turning on the charm.

Sonny smiled softly and blushed, "I guess a guy can. Come on in." she held the door open for him.

"Hello, Pooper." Came Tawni's curt greeting as Chad entered the room.

"Blondie." He shot back.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni turned away form her mirror and regarded him with a glare.

Chad shrugged, "Just visiting."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Well, don't bother me. It's Tawni Time!" she exclaimed, turning back to the mirror.

"Just ignore her." Sonny told Chad, "She usually zones out a few minutes into her Tawni Time." Chad nodded, "So…what's been going on with you?" Sonny asked awkwardly.

"Oh you know. The usual. Step-brother's out to get me, torn between two girls, feeling the pressure of taking over the family water business." Chad explained.

"I meant with _you_, Chad, not your show." Sonny said.

"Oh." Chad shrugged, "I'm a'ight."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Well that was descriptive." She told him sarcastically.

"Yeah, well let's see you describe your life so well." He challenged.

"Fine." Sonny said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So I'm good." Sonny said firmly.

"Yeah, well so am I." Chad replied.

"Good. So we're both good." Sonny clarified.

"Yes we are." Chad and Sonny stared at each other for a while. Electricity slowly built, as the stares turned to gazes, "So, are you really dating Grady?" Chad asked softly.

Sonny looked down, "Yeah." She said dully, "I am."

"Oh." Was all Chad said.

Silence.

"Well, I got to go. You know, I've got some real acting to do. Unlike you." He told her as he got up to leave.

"You are such a drama snob." She told him.

"Yeah yeah." Out in the hallway Chad leaned against the wall. Well, he thought, guess I can't deny it anymore. I like Sonny Monroe way more than I should. But I don't care. She likes me too. There's no denying the chemistry we have. What happened after that last fight was a prime example.

She feels it too. She has too.

And I'll be damned if she won't admit it.

Look out Grady, Chad Dylan Cooper's gonna do everything he can to get your girl.

* * *

AN: So, this wasn't great, I know. It was just kind of a chapter to set up the story. I watched the actual episode on youtube yesterday, and will incorporate stuff from it. Anyway, hope to get another chapter up soon. Please review! It would mean a lot!

OH! And P.S. If anyone here loves the Night World Series, I got the coolest thing today. A watch with a white background and black roses! I feel like I'm closer to Thierry, Poppy, and Quinn! Hehe, sorry. That would be my dorkiness coming out right there. Anyway, even if you're NOT a Night World fan and you're reading this far, then go read the books! Seriously. They're amazing.

Peace out, Sauerkraut,

~I-Got-A~


End file.
